Thinkin about you
by Shini Jr - Luuna Lloyd
Summary: Après guerre, Duo se retrouve tout seul. Il pense aux autres, déprime, se reprend, travail dans un magasin de quartier. Il aimerait revoir ses amis, mais voilà, certains ne sont pas de cet avis.Deathfic, pétage nerveux de l'auteur. pas de torture.


_Titre : _Thinkin' about you

_Auteur : _Shini Jr

_Base : _Gundam Wing_ + « Meet you there » _du groupe Busted (mais ceci n'est pas une songfic, c'est juste une musique de fond que j'écoutais lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic)

_Genre_ : ''tu me manques"

_Disclaimers_ : tout le monde les connaît déjà par cœur

_**Thinkin' about you**_

Duo reposa sa plume. Il n'arrivait pas, il n'y arrivait pas… une bête lettre… quelque chose de soudain, l'envie, le besoin de lui écrire, d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Non, il n'y arrivait pas…

Il chiffonna la troisième feuille qu'il avait entamée, celle-là étant emplie de mots, de ratures, de souhaits, de pardons, de questions sans réponses. Il visa la corbeille et marqua un panier à 4 points. Il soupira : ça finissait toujours comme ça à chaque fois qu'il voulait écrire à Relena…

Il se leva, alla s'appuyer sur le petit rebord de fenêtre qu'il avait dans sa chambre de bonne au quatrième étage, inspirant à fond la brise matinale. Son réveil sonna, il l'assomma. Sept heures trente, l'heure des braves…

Il passa rapidement sous la douche, s'habilla sobrement et, le sac sur l'épaule, accéléra le pas jusqu'à la superette de son quartier.

« Pile à l'heure aujourd'hui Duo ! s'exclama son chef d'équipe, surpris.

-Oué, j'ai préféré laisser la vie sauve à mon réveil ce matin, plaisanta l'ex-pilote.

-Vas donc te changer, je t'attends pour finir l'inventaire ce matin.

-Encore moi ?

-Hé, tu n'avais qu'à arriver à l'heure toute la semaine dernière… »

Duo soupira avec un petit sourire malin. C'était point sa faute après tout…

Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, ouvrit son casier, pris son uniforme de caissier et rangea ses affaires personnelles. La vie à la Superette, quel ''rêve''…

Il dévala le petit escalier et rejoignit son chef qui l'attendait dans l'arrière boutique pour compter les invendus du mois dernier. La rentrée scolaire avait porté ses fruits, l'inventaire des fournitures restantes ne serait pas long. Duo commença donc son « dur labeur », comptant lot de stylos billes, cahiers clairdouchette et Force Quatre Raberba Winner. Son supérieur, lui, notait les nombres que lui donnait Duo et faisait calmement ses petits calculs. Comme à son habitude, Duo ne mit pas plus de douze minutes pour compter les cent-vingt-huit cahiers, les deux agendas, les cinquante-trois lots de stylos et les douze gommes qui se battaient en duel dans l'inventaire. La paix s'était belle et bien installée, Duo en était content. Il sourit à cette sensation agréable que la vie reprenait vraisemblablement son cours normal.

« Ce qui est bien avec toi Duo, c'est que l'inventaire est toujours très rapide ! déclara son chef en peaufinant son dernier calcul.

-Aaaaah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant…

-Avec les autres, ça prend toujours des heures… Je ne sais pas où tu as appris à être aussi efficace mais c'est très bien ainsi ! Si un jour tu veux évoluer dans notre société, je t'appuierai sans aucun problème ! Tu es de loin notre meilleur employé ! »

Duo se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Ce genre de compliment le flattait mais lui rappelait également trop de choses. Ils quittèrent l'arrière boutique et l'ancien Dieu de la Mort prit sa caisse, prêt à accueillir les clients.

Fin de journée. L'horrible nouvelle venait de tomber. Un attentat. La cible de cette attaque terroriste se trouvait actuellement à l'hôpital en soins intensifs. Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour.

Une attaque terroriste…Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas la sentir venir ? Lui, le Dieu de la Mort, devenu depuis deux ans maintenant caissier dans une superette de quartier. Un attentat, une bombe bien placée… Quelle horreur, Dieu quelle horreur ! Dans la salle de pause, Duo se prit la tête entre les mains. La victime allait-elle survivre à ses blessures ? Au plus profond de lui, il espérait, il l'espérait vraiment.

Il se changea fébrilement ce soir-là, semblant être pris d'une fièvre soudaine. Il était comme paralysé par cette nouvelle. Une attaque… Une attaque… Il prit ensuite son vélo mais préféra le garder à la main. Il était en état de choc : il commençait à trembler.

Dans la rue, les passants stagnaient devant les magasins d'électroménagers dont les télévisions passaient toutes les informations. Inlassablement, les mêmes images de la voiture piégée passaient et repassaient à l'écran. Duo en avait la nausée. S'arrêtant dans une impasse, il vomit.

Deux heures du matin. Toujours aucunes nouvelles de la victime rescapée. Les ondes repassaient constamment les mêmes commentaires. On se serait crû dans une valse nocturne dont les pas, se répétant sans cesse, finissaient par se croiser, s'entremêler. Les pensées de Duo effectuaient cette même ronde interminable, la boucle ne se bouclant pas.

Il finit par prendre une décision : sortir !

Il ouvrit son armoire, prit au hasard de quoi s'habiller et enfila ses vêtements sans même les regarder. Après quelques hésitations, il sortit et descendit les quatre étages presque en volant. Enfin dehors, il inspira profondément l'air frais mais nauséeux. Il lui fallait respirer s'il voulait survivre.

Il déambula une bonne demi-heure dans les rues plus ou moins sombre de Paris, évitant les coins à drogués et à sans-abris. La misère l'insupportait par sa pertinence à subsister. Il n'en voulait pas aux miséreux, il en voulait à ceux qui ne les aidaient pas. Lui, il les fuyait, les évitait, simplement parce-qu'il n'avait rien à leur offrir d'autre qu'un « désolé » avec un sourire triste. Les aider… Il y avait renoncé il y a quelques temps déjà. En renonçant à son passé, tout bonnement…

Ce jour-là, il était devenu un adolescent « normal ». Il avait repris ses études, avait trouvé un travail en prenant soin d'effacer son casier judiciaire et toute preuve de son passé de mercenaire. Il avait toutefois gardé l'identité de Duo Maxwell, niant chaque fois qu'on l'apparentait au pilote de Gundam 02. Pour lui, ce pilote n'était plus.

Sa tête lui tourna légèrement, l'obligeant à recracher un dîner déjà mille fois rendus. Encore une nausée… Duo en avait depuis qu'il avait réfuté son passé de pilote, depuis qu'il avait décidé d'oublier. De tout oublier… De Oz aux armures mobiles, des Gundams à leurs pilotes, des combats à Relena… Tout… Mais depuis, des souvenirs le hantaient perpétuellement, se transformant en nausées brutales.

Il cracha ce qui sembla être des restes de spaghettis bolognaise. Les derniers nageant dans son estomac sûrement. Il s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir qu'il jeta dans la première poubelle venue, puis continua sa route. Les rues étaient désertes, lui offrant un calme légèrement apaisant. La chaleur d'été subsistait doucement en cette période automnale.

« Hé p'tit ! » l'interpela une voix faible.

Un clochard se trouvait juste devant ses pieds.

« Ne vas pas m'écraser comme un de ces chauffards sur les autoroutes quand même !

-Pardon monsieur, chuchota Duo.

-Hey, t'aurais pas une p'tite pièce par hasard ? »

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête en tendant ses mains, paumes vers le ciel.

« C'est pas grave, va ! T'as l'air aussi démuni que moi de toute façon… Tu dois avoir pas plus de seize ans ! Si c'est pas malheureux, des gosses dans la rue ! On se croirait dans un vieux livre que j'ai lu quand j'étais petit ! Une histoire de mineurs ! Ohlà, ça se passait bien avant la colonisation, ah ça oui ! »

Duo passa son chemin. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre jacasser ce vieillard anéanti par le temps et les conditions de vie dans lesquelles il vivait. Non, lui, il voulait juste lui dire quelque chose… A une personne bien vivante et ne vivant pas dans la misère… Il voulait le lui dire à elle et à personne d'autre…

Il passa devant un hôpital. La victime de l'attentat était-elle toujours vivante ? Sûrement pas. Les soins intensifs ne font pas de miracles et un attenta à la voiture piégée non plus. Il rebroussa chemin, contrairement à son habitude, et sauta la grille du jardin publique le plus proche.

Un jardin qu'il avait déjà arpenté avec eux… Heero, Trowa… et Relena… Il avala difficilement sa salive. Tout avait chaviré ce jour-là. Ils s'étaient rapproché, Duo en avait été vert de jalousie. Heero, Heero était parti avec elle…

Et depuis, elle, et lui, Relena, Duo, ce couple d'amis n'existait plus. Duo avait fait l'erreur de montrer sa jalousie après avoir tout fait pour qu'Heero et elle se mettent ensemble, comme les deux amoureux le souhaitaient. Mais es conséquences avaient été lourdes.

Duo aimait Heero d'amour, Duo aimait Relena d'amitié, mais Heero aimait Relena d'amour et les sentiments étaient réciproques. Duo essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il avait tout gâché… Une vraie fille sur ce coup !

Une libellule rasa le haut de son crâne. Le lac était tout proche. Il se leva et suivit l'insecte jusqu'au plan d'eau. Il enleva ses chaussures et commença à déboutonner sa veste. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, regardant ses vêtements. Un pull noir avec un col blanc de prêtre, un pantalon noir large et cintré aux cuisses, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il s'était habillé en Shinigami !

Il caressa le tissu du bout des doigts, ne croyant pas la providence responsable de cet accoutrement. Pourquoi faire revenir le Shinigami ce soir ? Pourquoi après cet attentat ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il déboutonna complètement la veste pour inspecter le sous-pull de coton blanc qui avait appartenu au père Maxwell avant son décès. Duo se laissa tomber au sol.

_« I may run, I may hide, but I never lie… »_

Les genoux pliés, les coudes posés sur ses membres inférieurs, les joues contre les paumes de ses mains, il repensa à cela. Mentir, se mentir à soi-même… Comment avait-il pu enfreindre sa ligne de conduite ?

Il s'allongea sur l'herbe humide. Mentir aux yeux du monde, se mentir aux yeux de tous… Se refermer à ce point sur soi pour oublier une douleur sourde, tenter de reconstruire quelque chose sur des ruines de jalousie… Aimer Heero ? Il n'en était plus question aujourd'hui. Il avait accepté qu'Heero préfère les filles. Aimer Relena ? Là était la question… Pour elle, ce qui était fini était bel et bien fini, inutile d'y remédier. Mais lui… Duo Maxwell… Revenir en arrière n'était pas dans ses principes…

Mais après tout, pour quoi revenir en arrière ? La vie ne fait jamais marche arrière, elle avance sans jamais s'arrêter. Duo s'endormit d'épuisement, cette pensée en tête : la vie ne recule jamais…

« Tension ?

-Stable à 8.

-Fonctions vitales ?

-Tout semble revenir à la normale. »

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil triste au corps qui sommeillait dans le brancard.

« Les clodos sont sans pitié entre eux… C'est désolant !

-Rien ne nous prouve que ce jeune homme soit un sans-abri, Docteur.

-Nous l'interrogerons à son réveil. La police est déjà prévenue et a commencé les recherches sur son identité. Prévenez-moi quand ils auront du nouveau. Et voyez ce qu'il en est des agresseurs potentiels de ce jeune homme. Il n'a pas pu se faire ces hématomes ni se faire de telles fractures ouvertes sur les membres inférieurs !

-Bien Docteur.

-Marilyn ?

-Oui ?

-A votre avis, que faisait-il dans ce parc en pleine nuit ? »

L'infirmière réfléchit un instant puis contempla le corps du jeune homme.

« Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont l'air de se lasser de la paix. Certains regrettent de ne pas avoir fait la guerre. Certains regrettent des proches disparus au combat. Nous avons trouvé autour de son cou une petite croix en argent. Il y a gravé « à mon fils » sur l'envers. Peut-être était-ce un cadeau de son père ?

-Peut-être…, dit-il en refermant le dossier de l'inconnu. Patient suivant ?

-Un jeune homme qui s'est fracturé le bras en tombant du balcon.

-Comment a-t-il pu tomber du balcon ?

-Son amie affirme qu'il essayait de rattraper le chien qui venait de tomber du deuxième étage. »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et avança dans le couloir.

« Hee… Heero… »

Des contours flous apparurent.

« C'… C'est… toi… ? »

Une peau légèrement mate et pâle. Non, ce n'était pas Heero.

« R.. Rel… »

Une masse châtain clair enveloppa le visage qui commençait à se dessiner.

« Rel… mal… »

Une main aussi fraîche que la rosée se posa sur son front brûlant. Le visage se tourna vers une tiers personne, de l'autre côté du lit.

« Où… Où… »

Duo ne comprenait plus rien.

« suis-je ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Des ombres apparurent un peu autour de lui.

« Rele… na je… »

Une lumière se découpa de ces ombres. Une main se tendit vers lui.

« Par… Pardon… Pardon Relena… »

Il l'a prit.

Les infirmières s'activaient autour de lui. Le cœur ne répondait déjà plus. La tension avait chuté subitement et les poumons avaient cessé de prendre le précieux gaz de vie en eux. Il était en train de mourir.

Le médecin s'activait sur ses massages cardiaques. Un interne apporta les défibrillateurs tandis qu'un jeune couple passait à côté de la chambre, bras dessus, bras dessous. Le jeune homme avait le bras en écharpe, la jeune fille avait de longs cheveux châtains très clairs et taquinait son ami sur sa mésaventure pour sauver le petit chien. Le jeune homme riait, secouant ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, aux informations, durant un reportage sur la délinquance, qu'Heero et Relena aperçurent le corps de Duo. Il était dans un cercueil d'ébène. Le présentateur disait de la scène que « La jeunesse, aussi cruelle qu'un loup, pouvait être son propre prédateur. L'innocence de ce jeune homme l'avait désigné comme une proie alors qu'il venait de s'endormir dans un jardin public. Il avait dix-sept ans. Personne n'est venu à son enterrement. »

**Owari**


End file.
